Medical facilities utilize or consume medical devices and other consumable items in the course of providing patient care. Examples items include catheters, medication, surgical implants, sterile wrappings, sterile gowns, sterile gloves, surgical operation sponges, stethoscopes, endoscopes, endotracheal tubes, etc. Some medical items are used only one time during a procedure, while others may be used repeatedly after proper sterilization procedures, etc. The medical items may be stored or be present within medical devices such as storage cabinets, refrigerators, trays, autoclave machines, etc. All of these types of medical items or devices will be referred to herein sometimes as medical items for the sake of brevity. Medical facilities usually have procedures for these types of medical items.